Only Gift
by Saiyachick
Summary: -ONE SHOT FOR CHRISTMAS -(Warning: Major fluff and Goten humor)Realizing Gohan's Christmas spirit was stolen, Goten ventures off with Trunks to find Videl because she seems to be the only one who can brighten up his day.The only gift Gohan wants is...RR


Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ nor the poem

Summary: Yes in honor for Christmas I decided to post a one shot which will be quite long. I will work on this and nothing else until I complete it. Happy Holidays and Kawaii dreams.

**_Only Gift _**

****

A light snow had fallen upon the soft earth in the forest. A small storm rustled up, but the snow kept falling gently towards the lush, frozen blades of grass. Voices could be heard from two small children. A childish laughter roamed the icy air as the two boys threw snowballs at each other. 

"That isn't fair Trunks, you have more snowballs than me!" a little boy with unruly black hair yelled.

The other little boy named Trunks stuck his tongue out and ruffled his lavender locks of hair. "It is so Goten, here is another!"

The two little boys kept fighting and threw more and more snowballs at each other. Soon an elderly woman with raven hair came out of the small house and scolded at the two boys for being so foolish by playing with no jackets.

"But mommy, we're Saiyan's!" Goten cried with a plea. "We can do anything!"

"Oh really young man?" his mother asked. "What about last time when you and Trunks caught a cold? Hmmm? You don't want to get sick right before Christmas do you?"

"No ma'am," both boys sighed in unison and followed her back into the house. She smiled and closed the door to be welcomed back with warmth. "Don't look so down guys, I'm making my famous Christmas cookies, and you guys can help."

"Really?!" Goten asked with a small grin. "Can I lick the spoon?!"

"No way Goten, I want to!" Trunks yelled back smugly.

"Me!"

"No, me!"

As both boys argued, Chichi got frusturated and wished she would have just let those two boys go back to their snowball fight. Meanwhile, upstairs inside his room, Son Gohan stared out the window with envy. He wished he could've been out there playing with his little brother and Trunks, or even fight Cell again, he was so bored.

It had been a couple of months since Buu was defeated, and he was piled over with more homework and city problems. Everyone knew about his disguise and him being Saiyaman, but things seemed to go back to normal. Things also had changed. His father was back for good, Vegeta wasn't being such a grump, and he finally had his first girlfriend, Videl.

Gohan blushed lightly at he mention of the word 'girlfriend.' It had only been a month since they started going out, and he missed her dearly. Buu, Hercule, and Videl went on a Christmas Trip to someplace called Aspen to go skiing. He mumbled something about crazy fathers and half-bred demons. Right now, Gohan was stuck inside his room, forced to spend another boring Christmas with his mom and dads family friends.

Sure, they were great people, but he actually thought this year would be different. Instead of conversing with Krillin and Piccolo, he thought he would spend his Christmas with Videl, but instead it was another set off. He stared at the homework in front of him and groaned. This was pathetic, doing homework on break?! Something's were just unexplainable.

He leaned back in his chair and propped his feet on his desk, while balancing a pencil on his nose. The holidays were a great time to spend with your family indeed, but sometimes they just get _so annoying._ It was then he heard a bunch of noise down stairs.

'Goten and Trunks are back inside,' he thought with a sigh. 'They'll be coming in…5, 4, 3, 2, 1…'

"Hiya Gohan!" Goten and Trunks yelled in unison. "It's Christmas eve!"

"I know that guys," Gohan replied. "So what have you guys been up to?"

Goten grinned. "We had a snowball fight, but Trunks cheated because he got more snowballs then me, then mommy yelled at us and made us come in, and we made cookies, and Trunks wanted to the lick the spoon, but I wanted too so-"

Gohan chuckled heartedly, "Wow there squirt, catch a breath."

Goten took a deep breath, and then ranted on about cookies and snow.  Trunks then tackled Goten and both started fighting until Gohan rolled his eyes and walked out of his room. He hurried downstairs and was greeted by his mother. "Hello Gohan, did you finish your homework?"

"Er, you can say that mother," he said uneasily and grabbed a cookie. "Where's dad?"

"He went out a while ago to get some fire wood," Chichi said while taking the cookie away from Gohan. "These are for the party at Bulma's!"

"About that…" Gohan said while trailing off. "Do you think I could possibly…not go?"

Chichi was struck with shock and didn't move an inch. She carefully placed the tray of cookies down and turned her attention towards Gohan slowly. Gohan gulped nervously and backed away slightly. "What did you say Gohan?"

"I asked if I could, maybe, not go to the party," he mumbled coherently. He lifted his gaze to his mother's pure shock and nodded.

"Are you telling me you don't want to spend Christmas with all of us?" Chichi asked while throwing her towel on the counter. 

"Well mother its just, there isn't anything for me to do there," he explained while playing with his thumbs. "I mean honestly, every year we just go over to Bulma's, get awake the same way, and open presents…its just too boring for my tastes."

"If you're truly not up to it Gohan," Chichi sighed sadly, "You don't have to go."

Gohan's eyes lightened up and his perkiness increased. "Thanks a bunch mom! You're the best!"

Chichi smiled sadly and hugged her son as he embraced her. She laughed slightly then began calling Goten and Trunks down stairs once more. "Could you at least take these cookies to Bulma's, I can't trust your father or those two chibi's."

"Of course mother," Gohan said while picking up the trays. Out of his family of boys, Gohan was the most well behaved and was given the gift of patience. It was a gift because he rarely got hit in the head with the horrible frying pan of doom.

Just as he was about to leave, the phone rang loudly. Gohan sighed and muffled an 'I'll get it' and put down the trays of cookies. He picked up the phone and greeted the person. "Son residence, Gohan speaking."

"I already know that silly," a warm voice said. "How is my Saiyan warrior?"

Gohan grinned goofily as he noticed it was his girlfriend speaking. "Hey Vidy-Chan, how's Aspen?"

"Absolutely freezing and boring with you," she sighed and then sneezed. "I miss you so much."

The demi-Saiyan blushed and chuckled, "I miss you too shorty."

"So what's new?" she asked while grinning.

"First snow of the season, and nothing more."

"Aren't you going to Bulma's party?" Videl asked with interest.

Gohan sighed and plopped down on the couch, "Nah, I convinced my mom to let me stay at home."

"You should go Gohan!" Videl encouraged slightly while snuggling in her bed. "Don't spend Christmas alone!"

"Its alright Vidy-Chan, really, I don't mind," he said while laying back into the cushions. "It's not like I would do anything different. I'd go to the party, fall asleep, wake up by Goten and Trunks pulling a prank, be awake at 3:00 A.M. open presents, spar with my family, then come back home. Happens every year."

Videl raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "I wish I were spending Christmas with you. I got you your gift!"

"Same here, but you know the one gift I want?" he asked while fingering a velvet box.

"And what is that mister Son?" she asked deviously. 

"The only gift I want-" but Gohan never got to finish his statement for two little boys jumped on his chest and grabbed the phone out of his hands.

"Hiya Videl!" Goten said excitedly, "Merry Christmas eve!"

Videl laughed on the other line and beamed. "Merry Christmas eve to you too! What happened to your brother?"

"Oh nichan looks really mad right now…Gohan…what are you doing? Oh no! Run Trunks, run for your life!" all Videl heard were screams and panting. The phone seemed to be picked up again and Gohan breathed slightly. "Sorry about that."

"What did you do to them?" she requested. "Did you beat them up?"

"No, I just locked them outside in the snow," he smirked. "They deserved it!"

"Son Gohan, you bring them back in right now!" Videl ordered.

Gohan pouted and grumbled. He set the phone down and opened the door while running back to the phone. "Done."

"Good, well what were you saying before?" Videl asked.

"About what?"

"The only gift you wanted…perhaps?" she said.

"Oh, um…nothing, I forgot," he lied.

She sighed exasperatingly, "Well you be a good boy alright?"

"I promise!" he saluted.

"Ok, love you Gohan-Kun," Videl said with pride.

"Love you too Vidy-Chan, bye," Gohan said while putting the phone down. He turned and saw Trunks and Goten staring at him about ready to laugh.

"You might as well kiss the phone Gohan!" Trunks snickered while making a kissy face. "Oh I love you Gohan, I love you too Vidy-Chan…hahaha, you used the ending –Chan!"

Bad move…

Gohan glared at the smaller demi-brat and decided to chase him around the house.

~*~

After Gohan managed to torture both Trunks and Goten, he did as his mother requested and brought over the cookies to Bulma. He sighed while flying towards Capsule Corp and raised his ki a bit. It was very chilly out, and the snow had stopped, which was just perfect for the holiday season. 

Gohan spotted the merry old city and came to a halt at that moment. Every shop was busy, and from up above Gohan could see the holiday traffic and the lights that illuminated the city. He rolled his eyes and flew down to the Capsule Corp lawn and greeted passing employee's with cheer. He walked passed the GR, but was stopped in a matter of seconds by a deep voice.

"Drop the cookies," Vegeta grunted while glaring at Gohan.

"I don't think so Vegeta," Gohan said while glaring at his one rival. "These are for the party, and you have to deal with that!"

"Oh yeah? Then I challenge you to a spar. Get into position brat," Vegeta said with a smirk while walking towards Gohan. 

Gohan also gave a look of smugness and held two fingers to his head. Before Vegeta could land a blow on him, he disappeared within thin air and ended up in Bulma's kitchen. "And that's instant transmission for you. Thank to dad."

The raven-haired boy spotted his family friend Bulma trying to do something…it looked like she was trying to cook… 'Oh I am so glad I'm not coming to this party,' Gohan thought while shuddering. The thought of Bulma's cooking was horrifying enough!

"Oi Bulma-San, my mom wanted me to bring the Christmas cookies for tomorrow," Gohan called out while brining the tray to Bulma. "I had a run-in on two terrible chibi's and Vegeta to bring these to you, be grateful."

Bulma laughed and took the cookies, "Don't worry, I'll put them in one of my latest food shields. Newest invention, and works like a charm."

"That's great, well I better be going," he said while walking away.

"Alright Gohan, see you tomorrow!" Bulma said while taking the cookies into some sort of platter. 

Gohan winced slightly and walked back to Bulma. "Well…not exactly."

"What do you mean Gohan?" the blue haired genius asked while pressing some of the buttons on the platter.

"I mean that you wont see me tomorrow," he mumbled. "I'm not coming to the party."

Bulma had the same reaction as Chichi. She didn't touch the platter anymore and stared at Gohan. "Gohan, are you feeling alright? I've noticed you've been a little down lately. You should come to the party, it'll cheer you up."

"No Bulma-san, I just don't want to go to the party, and I'm feeling fine," he ensured. "I'm just tired of the same old thing every year."

"I know what you mean, but you shouldn't spend Christmas alone," Bulma said while going back to her platter. "At least go out with your friends…"

"The only true friends I have are Melanie, Erasa, Eric, Sharpner, and Videl." Gohan said. Bulma was about to talk, but Gohan interrupted her. "Melanie and Eric are out to Kyoto, Erasa is spending her time at France, Sharpner is with his family in America, and Videl is in Aspen skiing."

"Well that's quite a predicament," Bulma said. "Why didn't you just go with Videl to Aspen?"

"Mother didn't like the idea of me going anywhere that Buu would be," Gohan whined. "It's not fair! I'm an adult!"

"Well with all that whining your not," a voice growled. Vegeta walked inside the kitchen door and glared at Gohan. "We still have a spar to fight."

"Sorry Vegeta, I already gave the cookies to Bulma," Gohan said with a smirk. "Besides you'll have Trunks, Goten, and my dad to spar with tomorrow."

"What about you?" he growled while trying to take a cookie.

"I hate explaining," he said simply while shrugging his shoulders. "Well I'm leaving now, see you later." Gohan then put two fingers to his head once again and disappeared within Vegeta's grasp.

"Damnit, I wanted a spar!" Vegeta simpered. "I hate it when he does that."

~*~

Videl snuggled in her blankets of warmth in her cozy room. Aspen was such a great place, but all she wanted to do is remain in the warmth of her blankets. She caught a small cold and was now resting her eyes. A while ago, she talked to her boyfriend and noticed a slight change in him. He seemed depressed and sad, but she couldn't do anything to help him.

"Oh my Gohan-Kun, what's a matter?" she asked.

~*~

Gohan sat back in his bed and pondered on what to do on his day alone. Nothing much to do but sleep, watch TV, call Videl and his friends, the usual. He decided that since he was bored, he'd start a snowball fight with Goten and Trunks. "Where are they anyway?" 

Gohan jumped up from his bed and walked downstairs once again. He spotted the terrible two watching the "Grinch who Stole Christmas." He plopped down on the couch and began watching the childhood cartoon and chuckled as he saw both boys fighting once again.

"I'm telling you Trunks, your dad is exactly like the Grinch!" Goten said while trying to convince his best friend.

"And I'm telling you Goten, my dad isn't anything like the Grinch!" Trunks yelled back to Goten. "Look he's green, and my dad isn't, so there!"

"He is after he eats your mom's cooking!" Goten retorted.

Gohan couldn't help but laugh out loud at the two chibi's. Vegeta being the Grinch was the exact same thing he thought when he was Goten's age. The two chibi's stared at Gohan and frowned. He stared back at the boys and stopped laughing, but still had a smile on. "How about we have a snowball fight?"

"YAY!" Trunks and Goten cheered while their eyes brightened. They put on their coats so they wouldn't be scolded by Chichi again, and ran outside along with Gohan. Gohan picked up a snowball with his glove covered hand and threw it at Trunks. "How's that for you?"

"Brrr, that's cold!" Trunks cried then picked up his own snow and threw it at Gohan. "Eat my snow!"

"Hey, don't throw snow at my brother!" Goten hollered while throwing various amounts of snowballs at Trunks. 

"Goten, ack! It was just for fun!" Trunks growled while throwing more snow at Goten.

Gohan grinned, and picked up some more snow. He was about to throw a double snowball at both Trunks and Goten when he sensed a familiar Ki. His grin widened, and he disappeared instead. A high pitched yelp brought Goten and Trunks out of their thoughts as they noticed Gohan was gone.

"Where is he?" Trunks asked.

Suddenly, Gohan came running threw the bushes laughing his head off and flew up in the air. "I win!"

Following Gohan came Goku while dancing. "That wasn't very nice Gohan!"

"I wasn't aiming for nice dad," Gohan chuckled while doing loops in the air. "I got you good."

"What did he do?" Goten whispered.

"Beats me," Trunks replied. "Oi Gohan, what did you do?"

"I put snow down dad's shirt," Gohan grinned while landing. "Well that was fun."

~*~

Goten jumped in his bed in his pajama's, and awaited for his big brother to come. It was the usual tradition, Chichi would come upstairs and would give him hot cocoa, Goku would wish him a good night, and Gohan would read the poem, "Twas the night before Christmas."

He grinned as he heard the footsteps of his mother and father come to him first. They popped their heads into his room and smiled. "Hey champ."

"Hiya daddy," he beamed. Chichi handed him a cup of hot chocolate and smiled. 

"Be careful dear, it's hot," she warned.

"Thanks mum," he cried with joy. Both Goku and Chichi sat down and took out the book where the poem remained. This confused Goten, wasn't Gohan suppose to read him the poem? 

"Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the town, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse, the stocking's were-"

"Wait a minute!" Goten complained while flailing his arms. "Gohan's suppose to read this to me, not you guys!"

Chichi and Goku shook their heads and frowned. "Goten, Gohan isn't feeling all that well."

"Is he sick?" Goten asked in fear. "On Christmas Eve too! That stinks!"

"You can say that Goten," Goku added. "Gohan is sick, but not physically…"

Goten thought for a moment then snapped his finger. "Was his Christmas spirit stolen!?"

"Something like that dear," Chichi whispered while kissing his forehead. "Do you want me to continue?"

"No…" Goten said sadly while putting down his mug of hot chocolate. "It's alright. Good night mommy, night daddy."

"Night Goten," Chichi whispered.

"Night little elf," Goku said back. Both closed the door and sighed, now both of their son's were sad. One emotionally, and the other because his brother…

Goten snuggled in his blankets but couldn't fall asleep. What was wrong with his big brother? He wasn't even excited about the party or anything, but why was he so sad? Goten decided he would have to find out on his own, so he jumped out of bed, opened his door slightly, and tip-toed to Gohan's room.

He opened his big brothers door gently and saw him sitting by his window side while typing away on his laptop. Goten saw that there were features of sadness on his brothers face, but why would he be sad? Well, getting your Christmas spirit stolen would be one of the reasons he would be sad.

Goten walked inside the room and whispered his brothers name. "Gohan." Gohan didn't seem to pay attention, and Goten tried once more. "Gohan!" Goten got the same reaction of being ignored. He finally walked up to his brother and pushed him slightly. It was then Gohan noticed his brother and sighed. "Yes Goten?"

"Um Gohan, are you sick?" he asked innocently. 

Gohan looked down upon his little brother and shook his head. "No Goten, I'm not sick."

"Are you sure because you didn't read me the Christmas poem," he said while pouting. "Is your Christmas spirit gone…did the Grinch take it?!"

"I don't know Goten," Gohan said honestly while picking up Goten and setting him in his lap. "I truthfully don't know. You know how you get a stomachache? It's like that except my heart is aching. I just don't seem to be happy anymore."

"Or is it because you don't want to be happy?" Goten asked while raising an eyebrow suspiciously. 

Gohan was startled by Goten's comment and shook his head. "You've been hanging around Trunks too much. Go off to bed now."

"Will you read me the Christmas poem?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes. I'll be in your room in five minutes." Gohan said in agreement.

"Sugoi!" Goten cheered while jumping out of Gohan's lap and running out the door. Still, Goten couldn't help but feel sad for his brother. Why was Gohan so unhappy?

~*~

"Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night," Gohan said softly while tucking in Goten. His stared at his little brother who was snoring softly. Gohan gave a little smile and picked himself up. 

Gohan slowly walked out of Goten's room and walked downstairs. He stared at the illuminated Christmas tree and sight. He touched the ornaments softly and memories of him making them with Goten flashed through his head. He smiled once again briefly then shook off the happy moment.

He thought about Goten's words once more. Gohan just couldn't be happy…its not because he didn't want to…right? "I'm going crazy," he cried out softly. He then walked back to the staircase, but seemed to trip over some wires of Goten's new came system and hit his head hard against the floor. "Owie."

Suddenly Goku and Chichi came rushing down the stairs and stared at their eldest son. Goku started laughing lightly, and Chichi tilted her head. "I wonder how he managed to do that."

"It's because he threw snow down my shirt," Goku grinned. "Karma came and bit him in the-"

"Don't you even say it," Chichi said while glaring at Goku. "Gohan are you alright."

"Just a few bumps," he mumbled while getting up. He rubbed his head and made his way upstairs following his parents. Gohan then said good night and walked into his own room. It was snowing again. He changed into his pajamas and lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. "Am I choosing not to be happy?"

~*~

"PRESENTS!" a loud voice boomed throughout the Son household. "PRESENTS, PRESENTS, PRESENTS!"

Gohan's eyes snapped open, and he groaned as the time read Six A.M. He threw a pillow over his head trying to block out the noise of this little brother, but it didn't help. He mumbled something about his crazy family and finally got up and pulled on a sweatshirt. He ran downstairs and sighed as he saw Goten jumping up and down fully ready. "Gohan, look, presents! Hurry up and get dressed, we have to get to Bulma's so we can open our presents together!"

"Didn't mom tell-" Gohan sighed as he saw his mother shake her head. "Goten, I'm not going to Bulma's this year."

Goten stopped his jumping and stared at Gohan. "Why?"

"Remember that talk we had last night?" he asked. "I'm just not in the mood."

"Tis the season to be jolly though Gohan!" Goten complained while tugging his pants. "We do this every year."

"Not this year squirt," Gohan said. "Go on, mom and dad are waiting for you."

"But Gohan-"

"No, I'm still not coming."

"This is no fair!" Goten cried. "The Grinch took Gohan's Christmas."  

Gohan rolled his eyes and shut the door. He waved to Goten, but he ignored him and stared at him solemnly. The elder demi-Saiyan sighed and plopped down on the couch. 

~*~

"Merry Christmas guys!" Bulma smiled while greeting the Son's.

"Merry Christmas to you too!" Chichi said back while stepping inside.

Everyone had already come. Krillin, 18, and Marron were talking to Yamcha, his girlfriend Midori, Tien and Launch seemed to be entangled with their own conversation. Trunks was staring at all the presents, Vegeta was surprisingly talking to Piccolo, Paur and Oolong were fighting over something, even Dende and Mr. Popo were there talking happily with each other.

The Son's were immediately greeted, but Goten still had that frown plastered on his face, and it didn't go unnoticed. Trunks walked up to him and tilted his head to the side. "Hey where's Gohan, and what's wrong?"

"Gohan's not here, and that's the reason why I'm mad," he said while frowning even more.

"Why didn't he come?" Trunks asked while leaning against the wall like his arrogant father.

"Because the Grinch took his Christmas spirit," Goten sighed with misery. "I just don't get it Trunks, how can you be sad on Christmas?"

"My parents say its because someone you love isn't there to spend it with you," piped up a little voice. The two boys turned to see the blond haired three year old Marron waving. 

"You mean it's because Videl isn't here?" Goten asked. "And all this time I thought Vegeta took his spirit away."

"One more Grinch comment on my father Goten, and I swear-"

"Sorry Trunks, but I need to go," Goten yelled while running outside to the Capsule Corp backyard.

"H-hey! Where are you going?!" Trunks yelled back while chasing after Goten.

"If my brothers not happy, then I have to bring his spirit back, which means, I'm going to get Videl!" Goten said.

"Wait, you don't even know where Aspen is!" Trunks retorted then hovered in the air. "That's why I'm going with you."

"Really?" Goten asked hopefully.

"Yeah, Gohan is like my brother too," Trunks, grinned while flying off with Goten into the depths of the sky. Both wanted to see Gohan happy again, and nothing was going to stop them.

~*~

"I'm glad your having fun," Gohan said through the phone while talking to his friends Eric and Melanie.

"Why are you so down Gohan?" Melanie asked. "Go out, have fun!"

"Yeah dude, be with your family." Eric said.

"I just don't feel good today," he said.

"Did Bulma's husband steal your Christmas spirit like the Grinch?!" Eric yelled childishly.

Gohan fell to the floor in shock, though he should have expected something like this from his childish friend. "I swear Goten said the same thing…"

"What do you expect for Eric?" Melanie asked while laughing. "Did you talk to anyone else?"

"I talked to Erasa and Sharpner a while ago." He said while walking around and taking off the ornaments from the tree. "Still nothing from Videl though."

"Well we're coming back today, but we'll see you tomorrow ok?" Melanie said while smiling. "Take care Son."

"Yeah Gohan, don't let Vegeta bring you down," Eric said. "And watch out for mistletoe, you never know who's going to get you."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

"Don't worry, Eric's just mad because his mother kissed him on the cheek instead of me," Melanie laughed. "Got a picture too."

Gohan laughed and smiled at the same time. "Well that put a smile on my face."

"Bet it did," Eric mumbled. "Well talk later alright?"

"Ok, ja guys," he said while putting down the phone. He took all the decorations off from the house and started putting them in the rightful boxes. Hey, there was nothing to do so why not? His parents wouldn't be home until tonight, and he was just plain bored.

"So what to do now?" he asked to himself. "Well I obviously shouldn't talk to myself, that's for sure."

~*~

"Come on, we need to hurry Trunks!" Goten said. "Where is Aspen any how?"

"America." Trunks said. "Its not that far anymore, we're almost there."

"Really?" Goten said the scratched his head. "Trunks?"

"What?"

"What's America?"

Trunks almost fell out of the sky in shock and shook his head. "Where have you been?!"

"At home," he said naively.

"America is a place where there are many cities, and big buildings," he explained. "It's a great place."

"Cool, well let's hurry," Goten said while speeding up. "I sense Videl's ki, and it looks like she didn't do much today."

The two chibi's made their way further across the earth and made it to America with in three hours. They sped up and finally made it to a bunch of snowy mountains and dove down. "I didn't know Aspen had snow."

"Of course," Trunks scoffed. "I told you about it last year when I went here with my parents. Don't you listen?"

"I listen but have a short term memory span," Goten said. "Well that's what Gohan says anyways."

"And he is so true," Trunks muttered to himself.

Both stopped within mid air and focused on Videl's energy and shot towards the hotel she was staying in. They spotted a big luxurious ski lodge, and went straight to the window they sensed the ki of Videl at. When they peeked inside they saw her lying on her bed watching T.V. miserably. "Looks like her Christmas spirit was stolen too."

"Yeah, come on, let's get her attention." Goten said. "HEY VIDEL!"

"You idiot!" Trunks hissed. "You'll cause an avalanche!"

"Well it's not like your any better!" Goten retorted. "You're just as loud!"

"Shut up Goten!" 

"You shut up!"

Meanwhile inside Videl was watching T.V. then all of a sudden heard a loud noise call her name. She shrugged it off and realized it was nothing until she heard two voices complaining. They seemed so familiar and came from her window. She got up from her warm bed and walked over to the window and saw Goten and Trunks floating and complaining with each other. She opened the window and stared at the two chibi's bickering.

"Uh hey guys," Videl said with insecurity. "What are you two doing here?"

Both stopped their quarrel and flew inside. "Hiya Videl, we need you to come home right away!"

"Why, what's wrong?" Videl asked immediately.

"It's Gohan," Goten exclaimed. "He's feeling depressed and sad!"

"He didn't even come to the Christmas party with us or anything!" Trunks added in.

"How can I cheer him up?" she asked.

"Well Marron's parents said that the reason people are sad on Christmas is because there not with people they love," Trunks explained. "Well since Gohan isn't happy, and you're obviously unhappy-"

"Wait a minute!" Videl interrupted. "Who said I'm unhappy. I'm fine thank you very much!"

"Sure you are," Goten teased. "That's why you looked so _happy _in the window a minute ago."

Videl blushed and shook her head. "You shouldn't be here."

"But Gohan's sad," Trunks said. "When he's sad, we're sad because our brother isn't spending Christmas with his family and friends…and his mate."

"I'm not his mate!" Videl yelled while blushing even more.

"Please come with us Videl, please?" Goten said while giving the puppy dog look. "For Gohan?"

Videl sighed and then smiled. "For Gohan. Lets leave!" She grabbed her coat and wrapped in tightly around her. She followed Trunks and Goten out the window without saying bye to her dad or Buu…

~*~

At the Christmas party, everyone was opening presents, but something seemed really odd. No screaming, no angry Vegeta, no hyperactive chibi's…UH OH.

"Where did Goten run off to?" Chichi asked Bulma.

"I don't know I thought he was with Trunks." Bulma said.

"I saw them in the backyard," Krillin said helpfully.

"AND WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!?!" Bulma and Chichi yelled at the same time.

Marron walked up to the two elderly women and smiled sweetly. "I know where they are."

Their gazes then fixed upon young Marron. "Where?!"

"They went to go cheer Gohan up," she said. Both sighed with relief, but Marron continued. "By getting Videl."

"WHAT?!?!?"

~*~

Gohan fell asleep once again out of boredom and plain out spirited. He snored softly and breathed in and out and awaited for the day to end so he could live out another day. He was in such a heavy sleep, he didn't notice the door opening softly, and three figures coming in.

"Hey Gohan," whispered a voice.

"Five more minutes," Gohan mumbled.

"Psst, wake up!" another voice whispered while poking him.

Videl got irritated and smacked Gohan over the head. "Son Gohan, wake up now!"

"NO MORE FRYING PANS!" Gohan yelled while jumping up in fright. He blinked at the sight of Goten, Trunks, and Videl staring at him. Gohan tilted his head in confusion and blinked twice this time. "Videl?"

"In the flesh," she smirked.

"How? Why? I'm at a loss of words," he said while rubbing the back of his head.

"We brought her here for you Gohan," Goten said. "Now me and Trunks are leaving. Bye! Hope you feel better." The two chibi's ran out the of house and blasted off back to the party to their awaiting presents.

"Hey Gohan," Videl smiled. "Heard you were bummed out."

"Well yeah…" he said.

"Now tell me about your break," she smiled. "I want to hear everything."

The two teenagers were wrapped inside a blanket and talked to each other for the longest time. Both didn't realize it, but they started hanging the decorations back up, and then stopped at the entrance of the door. "What made you come here."

"Someone once told me that you're sad when the one you love isn't with you," she said softly. "And that's exactly why I came."

"Best gift ever…" Gohan whispered to himself.

"What?"

"You know how we were talking about the only gift I wanted?" he asked.

"Yeah, I never did get to hear it," she said.

"Well," he said while taking out the velvet box from earlier. He got on one knee and opened the box. "The only gift I wanted was you."

 ~*~

"SON GOTEN!"

"BRIEFS TRUNKS!"

"YOUR SO GROUNDED!" both women yelled at the same time.

Goten shrugged and walked over to Vegeta. "Thanks."

"For what brat?"

"For giving Gohan his spirit back." Goten then skipped off and grabbed a cookie from the counter. He was about to take a huge bite when Chichi grabbed it out of his hands. "No sweets for you!"

"But I got you one step closer to grandchildren!"

                                                            **_The End_**

**__**

~*~

Excuse all the extra space. Well my story makes up for it~

****


End file.
